Some known prior arts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,285, TW Patent No. 373067, No. 343736, and No. 311174, respectively disclose a disposable sheath for accommodating a thermometer probe. Referring now to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional disposable sheath 10 has an opening portion (unlabeled) for receiving a probe 111 of a thermometer 11. After the disposable sheath 10 and the thermometer 11 are used to detect one's body temperature, the disposable sheath 10 will be separated from the thermometer 11 for discarding. However, an outer plastic film 101 of the disposable sheath 10 will be directly exposed out of the atmosphere during the separating operation, so as to cause a risk of medical hygiene. For example, when a medical staff member uses the thermometer 11 covered with the disposable sheath 10 to detect a patient's body temperature, the outer plastic film 101 of the disposable sheath 10 may be contaminated by the patient's secretion, resulting in increasing the contamination risk of the medical staff member. In another aspect, the material and the tip shape of the outer plastic film 101 of the disposable sheath 10 generally play an important role in the contact tightness between the disposable sheath 10 and the probe 111 of the thermometer 11.
Therefore, the conventional disposable sheath of the thermometer apparently causes the usage inconvenience and the risk trouble of users and medical staff. As a result, it is an important issue for related manufacturers to think how to provide a convenient and efficient thermometer probe sheath for preventing the medical staff from being in contact with the contaminated outer plastic film of the disposable sheath